User blog:Tadano Hitoshi/Ragtag Hustle Kancolle - Winter 2016 Event Edition
Ragtag Hustle Kancolle - Winter 2016 Event Edition 'Eve of the Operation' Admiral: "Hello and welcome back, ladies. Due to some unforeseen circumstances I have had to take quite the prolonged New Year's leave, but rest assured our plans for sorties and daily missions are going as scheduled. Though with the period of inactivity our expeditioners have worked extra hard in our transport missions, everyone give them a big applause." (Everyone present gives their applause to the expeditioners.) Admiral: "All right. Now on to the next agenda. As you all might have known, our operations will start really soon. Like, real soon. Even though the operation seems to be a pretty short campaign, if possible I don't really want for us to take our own sweet time doing it... though, if there's a chance to follow behind the veterans' trails and finish the enemy stragglers off, we'll do exactly that-- yes, Nagato?" Nagato: "Admiral, I don't really mind if that's what you have in mind, but given that this is a short campaign, we could actually start building up a good reputation and good portfolio here... by going all out against the enemies' full bulk of their offensives. Knowing that this is a short campaign, the enemy will probably plan for a blitzkrieg with the most extreme of their elite units. This is where we should size up a formidable force of our own to meet theirs, and inflict a significant blow to their morale by defeating them via a decisive battle... Do you not agree with this?" Admiral: "Good point, Nagato. But unfortunately I would rather see through the enemies' weak points and slam them as hard as we can than having a clean ratio of 50:50 distribution of power between both sides. As it is, my first and foremost priority this time is to complete the operation. Like that. Also, according to headquarters, this operation is modeled after the so-called Operation Rei-go that some of you might have known and experienced... or should I say, a second coming of it." (brings up the slide containing the event banner) (A moment of silence ensues before some shipgirls react towards the banner in various ways - some were stifling their laughter, some burst out into laughter, some were awed as if they're supposed to do so, and a certain someone is... in disbelief.) Kasumi: "Hold it!! What's up with that banner, you tra--" (Before she can complete her sentence, however, the Admiral immediately returns her a sharp glare.) Admiral: "Tra--?" Kasumi: "Ah! Umm, uh, excuse me. I mean, Commander! What's with that banner!? Is that caricature with a moustache supposed to be me!?" Admiral: "Headquarters' idea. Not mine. Well, if someone calls this cute, though, I can see why, I'm personally a bit taken with the design myself. Do you really hate it that much? Well, the other two who appear here are also cute in their own way. Except for what I'd suspect would be new equipment of our enemy on the right, I imagine this is pretty pleasing to look at." (Upon hearing this, two more girls present - Ooyodo and Ashigara - feel their cheeks turning a pink color - though well hidden by the darkness in the room lit only by the projector.) Admiral: "All right. Back to talks regarding the operation... Ashigara, Ooyodo, and... Kasumi. Though, after contemplating over our plans for the operation - we're still going to have you in the operation, but in our own way. We don't really need to play the 'historical replay' game here, so we'll change plans a lot as more intel comes rolling in. And so without further delay, I have taken hold of the first few intel regarding the first location we'll need to plow through to proceed with the operations, so watch and be in awe... I mean, here it is." (He switches to the next slide.) Admiral: "For our first operation, we're going to clear the area infested with Abyssal light fleets and a few submarines. We'll go with a fleet that will steer away from being too near to the land bases - and focus on our objectives. We'll follow the vets as our signal for our first strike. And for this I will enlist..." (Next slide.) Admiral: "All right. Verniy, Isuzu, Fusou, Yamashiro, Hiyou, and Junyou. Will you please stand up so everyone can see you?" Verniy: "Я здесь (YA zdes')... I am here." (Author's notes: Yeah, Google Translate. Please don't get mad at me...) Isuzu: "Well, looks like it'll be the usual search-and-destroy against the submarines, isn't it." Fusou: "Eh? Me and Yamashiro...? Yamashiro, we somehow made it..." Yamashiro: "Yes! Nee-sama!" Hiyou: "Whew. Looks like I'll be under your care for this operation as well." Junyou: "A-yup!" Admiral: "All right. So for our first sortie for the campaign, we're going to go with these. All right, everyone, we'll be dismissed for now - and I want everyone to be on standby at your battlestations in a few hours, we'll be launching in a few moments after that." --- 'The Campaign' Admiral: (Bar the submarines first thing after setting out into the open waters for this area, it's pretty smooth sailing all-around... Let's see, we're near the bulk of the submarine force, it's time to crush 'em... hm?) Submarine Princess: "So my prey have come.... Heh heh...Ha ha h--" Admiral: "OH PISS OFF! IT'S YOU AGAIN!?" Submarine Princess: "..." (beat) Submarine Princess: "AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE!!! YOU AGAIN!? WHY IS IT YOU AGAIN!?" Admiral: "That's my line you filthy excuse for a fish! ... Oh well. You don't have that pesky Battleship Princess with you here today, do you?" Submarine Princess: "Hah! I could do without her around. Better prepare yourse--" Admiral: "ALL SHIPS, ANTI-SUBMARINE FORMATION! GIVE HER ALL YOU GOT! SEND HER BACK TO THE BOTTOM!" Submarine Princess: "A sucker punch!?" --- 'The Final First Strike' Verniy: "Ugh...!" Submarine Princess: "Hehehehe... how did you like it? Serves you right... for being so cocky..." Hiyou: "... Admiral, at this rate we won't be able to end this. Not even Isuzu is able to do much it seems..." Admiral: "Well, I'd be damned... We're falling back." Submarine Princess: "Heheheh..." --- 'The Final First Strike, Round... 16' Submarine Princess: "Tee hee hee... Try as you might, my prey... you're not goi--" (Scene cuts to Isuzu accompanied by Ooyodo and Yuubari carrying a full load of depth charges. Sensing all the sonar pinging around her, Submarine Princess starts to get nervous.) Admiral: "Do her in." Submarine Princess: "AAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Admiral: "BECOME SCRAP! SCREW YOU AND YOUR STUPID ABILITIES! EAT SHIT AND DIE!" (The shipgirls look at Admiral, somewhat amused.) Fleet: (He's getting more fond of using that abusive language... Did something happen during the time he was gone? ... Well, at the very least we know he's a normal human being and not a machine now.) --- 'Operation Rei-Go the Second Advent: Prelude' Admiral: "... So that takes care of the submarine clearing for the area. Now onwards to the main operation, I guess... We're falling back just a little bit. I don't expect to fully catch-up with the vets for their final first strike, because it seems the next part of our operations will be in a... completely different please, they say..." Kasumi: "Hah? A different sea area? What do you even mean by that?" Admiral: "After skimming through the mission brief as addressed by the intelligence department we're going to conduct a different mission in a different area. We'll go through the mission brief after we're done with this, and just so you know, this means I'm going to pick up pace rather rapidly - by a swift takedown of the remaining enemy fleets. I don't really want to dwell too much on facing the enemy at their full power, so let's be quick with it." Kasumi: "Huh, a cowardly one aren't you. Where is your honor as a Commander? You went out of your way to train me for this and you're telling me to participate in a clean-up ops? Oh wait, you don't have honor." Admiral: (immediately snaps back at Kasumi) "Damn right you are, I don't have honor. I'm not so much of a glory hound as to claim I can effortlessly face the enemies at their full power while still having enough to do everything else including searching for new comrades while the area is brimming with powerful enemies, if you haven't known that one yet. If you want that kind of glory so much, why don't you go by yourself? Might as well I give you free reign over the operations, but screw that. Lesson number one, do your homework and find out what kind of fleet commander am I. I prefer swift takedowns than a battle I cannot win as quickly as I could, because a protracted war is going to do horrible things to your nations' resources just because you don't want to surrender in the face of tough adversity. There's a reason why the British special forces nickname themselves 'The Ministry of Ungentlemanly Warfare', though I'm not a British operator to even proudly joke about that." Kasumi: "Uh... uh!!!" Admiral: "What now!?" Kasumi: "... Sorry. But don't you think you're rambling a bit too much?" (Silence.) Admiral: "Hah... you're right. Sorry about that. It's a terrible habit of mine." Kasumi: "Huh, you better be. Well it's not like I haven't done any research on you. Don't get me wrong, okay? But for someone who used to be in a two-man cell operations group, you talk too much." Admiral: "Guilty as charged. For someone in my line of operations at that time, keeping it simple should be something I pursue as a train of thought. But I like having my information detailed, you see..." Kasumi: "And that's when you'll start getting from people the remark of 'too much information.' ... Oh well, I'll spearhead the operation as you have planned. It's not like I haven't had my share of fools who only care about saving face and putting the blame on their subordinates. As well as fools who only care about honor. I thought you probably had even Yamato and Yahagi brainwashed that they hold you in high regards, but looks like you're going to infect me as well with your ideas. You're trash like that, don't you know that?" Admiral: "I'm not a masochist, but if you wish to insult me, I'll return that name-calling with a thanks. I have no honor like you said, see? ... I'm a special kind of trash trained to dispose of other trash, you see? A trash that takes other trash into the garbage bin, you get the idea? That's what I am!" Kasumi: "Okay, seriously, stop. I don't care if you want to berate yourself that much but even I cannot bear to hear that. You want to get the missions done, correct? Then let's get moving with the plans!" Admiral: "... You're seriously going to take my orders?" Kasumi: "What!? You're the Commander here so do your job! I'm here to get out to the field and do your bidding, right!? So get your act together and give me instructions already!" Admiral: "... Right. Play time's over I guess. So let's get down to it." Kasumi: "All that seriousness was just playing around!? Gee, to think I wasted even a sliver of pity on you! ... Oh well. (assumes a saluting stance not unlike how Asashio would've done it) Instructions." Admiral: "Hey, that stance works better with Asashio, dang it." Kasumi: "And she's my eldest sister. At the very least, if it's about readying myself to receive instructions I should be able to follow her by this much." (sarcastically) "Problem, sir!?" Admiral: "No, not in the slightest. All right, all right. I'll give you your roster: You are to head out there with Abukuma, Ashigara, Haruna, Akizuki and Kaga. Do you have problems with this?" Kasumi: "What about Ooyodo and Kiyoshimo, though? I know Asashimo isn't posted in our base but what about these two?" Admiral: "I need Ooyodo here, and I don't really want to send Kiyoshimo out there... yet. I didn't really train her for this kind of operation. For the time being let her stay with the expeditioners. You're to tell Ashigara and Haruna to load up Type 3 Shells before you go. Tell Abukuma to prepare her midget submarines, and Kaga to arm her air wing with a bomber squadron and several fighter squadrons. We'll need to shoot down some heavy bombers waiting for our attack on their bases along the way so that goes without saying you and Akizuki will arm yourselves with AA batteries. Oh, and along the way the enemy fleet might bring either a powerful carrier task force or a surface fleet with two battleships against ours, so keep this in mind as well." Kasumi: "... All right. Kasumi, heading out." Admiral: "Fair winds and following seas." --- 'Operation Rei-Go the Second Advent: The Operation' Kasumi: "So that happened. I think I can somewhat see what is it that you see in that Commander." Abukuma: "Eh? See what?" Haruna: (smiles) "I'm glad that you can understand why the Admiral is a wonderful person, Kasumi-''chan''." Kaga: "..." Kasumi: "Haruna-''san'', you practically worship the Commander with every fiber of your being so I'm not surprised by it at the very least. Kaga-''san'', I thought you're plenty cold enough in appearance and conduct, so I'm not really used to you. But when around the Commander, you melt pretty easily, don't you." Haruna (flustered): "Eh? W-worship!? No, no! I-I just respect him, that's all!" Kaga (cheeks popping a slight shade of red): "Um, no, that isn't..." (inaudibly) "Besides, Akagi-san too, is--" Kasumi: "Okay, you don't have to say it, Kaga-''san''. Sorry I asked." Kaga: "I don't really mind..." Haruna (face turning the other way): "... Is Haruna overdoing it a little?" Ashigara: "So you finally see how nice the Admiral is too!? Damn right he is! He accompanies me out of the base a lot and lets me take my time out there. You can't get a nicer guy than that! ... I don't really know why, but nowadays going out without him just don't feel right for me anymore. I wonder why?" Kasumi (returns Ashigara a puzzled glare that she didn't notice): (And here I thought only characters like him would be so oblivious. And oblivious to their own feelings to boot!) Akizuki: "Hmm, but Commander is definitely a nice person, even if he somewhat insists on being nice with us. ... Actually, even though he's getting a bit more casual with us nowadays, I can't help but feel sometimes he's way too nice I think he forces himself to do it." Abukuma: "He is? I haven't really talked to him much since I've been told to help with the Tokyo Express expeditioners a lot before Kasumi came by, so I don't know about that." Ashigara: "What do you mean by that, Akizuki-''chan''?" (Kaga suddenly slows down, and so does Haruna.) Kasumi: "...! What's wrong, Kaga-''san''?" Kaga: "Enemy contact. We're bound to meet them any time now. We should prepare for combat." Kasumi: "Ah, all right. Everyone, stand by in formation!" (Moments later, they engage in combat with the enemy fleet.) --- 'Operation Rei-Go the Second Advent: Breaking Through' Kasumi: "Gh... Two battleships against one of ours is just a bit too much!!" Haruna: "I'm sorry! I'm trying my best to hold them off!" Kasumi: "We're pulling back! Cover our retreats! Watch your backs and try to break their pursuit!" Akizuki: "Even if you say that...! I'm also in a tough position here! Ah, heavy bomber inbound! Someone get me off from these destroyers, I'm trying to concentrate on anti-air fire right now!" Ashigara: "Gah! There's just no end to these attacks! Come and get some, wenches!!" Kasumi: "Ashigara-''san''! Don't pursue them! Please regroup!" Kaga: "I'll send out air cover! Let's fall back while the planes keep them busy!" Kasumi: "Be careful to not get a direct hit, Kaga-''san''! We can't lose our CAP here!" (Suddenly, there were sounds of gunshots across the horizon. A few moments later, several shells come flying over from the direction of the gunshots, hitting the enemy ships.) Kasumi: "Fire support!? Damn that trash Commander, why only now!?" Abukuma: "No time for complaining, Kasumi-''chan''! I'm firing my torpedoes!" Akizuki: "Long 10cm Gun-''chan'', time to change barrels! We're going to get that bomber next! Fairies, I entrust you with the torpedoes! Hurry!" Haruna: "I have a clear shot on the enemy! Ashigara-''san'', if you would kindly please! Full broadside on the count of three!" Ashigara: "That goes without saying!" Haruna, Ashigara: "ALL MAIN GUNS! FIRE!" 'Operation Rei-Go the Second Advent: Crushing the Enemy Supply Depot!' Kasumi: "Fleet Alpha flagship reporting. This is Kasumi. Fleet Charlie do you hear me?" Fleet Charlie flagship: [ Loud and clear, Kasumi. What's your current status? ] Kasumi: "This voice... Nagato-''san''?" Nagato: [ Yeah. Your status? ] Kasumi: "Oh, right. Akizuki and Abukuma-''san'' suffered moderate damage, but we can still press on. The rest are all green." Nagato: [ I see. Good luck. We'll keep continuing to provide you support until you reach the depot. ] Kasumi: "Thanks. ... That stupid commander should've prepared for backups in advance, damn it..." Nagato: [ Well, don't hold it out against him. We are your backups, after all. This isn't an operation that calls for a Combined Fleet for us to be sailing side by side. ] Kasumi: "Right... Nagato-''san'', we're pressing on. Thanks for the support. Roger and out." Nagato: [ Copy that. ] 'Operation Rei-Go the Second Advent: Destruction of the Enemy Supply Depot!' Kasumi: "All right. We're approaching the depot. Kaga-san!" Kaga: "Roger. Sending out the scouts." Abukuma: "The PT boats sure go down like pieces of paper. On the day they appeared, many Admirals were pissing their pants on how we couldn't handle them at all, but now these days it feels like their fear factor were a myth. I still don't want to go up against one in night combat, though... it'll be hard to see the torpedoes coming, plus they're small enough for the night to cover them..." Akizuki: "Did you experience their first onslaughts, Abukuma-''san''?" Abukuma: "Not me... but I was around the base even before the Fall operations began. The Admiral kept grunting over how much of a nuisance they were while doing meetings...." Kasumi: "Akizuki, Abukuma-''san''... can you two please concentrate!? We're getting close to the enemy's home base already!" Abukuma: "Yes, yes, whatever you say boss. We'll have to continue this convo later in the dorms, Akizuki-''chan''." Kaga: "...! Scouts reporting. Looks like we still haven't been noticed. We'll have ripe chances of putting a complete surprise right in front of their faces." Kasumi: "Thanks, Kaga-''san''. Haruna-''san'', Ashigara-''san'', please be our vanguard. We here will take care of the small surface fleets and air threats, so you concentrate on giving them hell!" Ashigara: "Of course we will!" Haruna: "Let's do our best!" (onwards to the Supply Depot Princess's side...) Supply Depot Princess: "Ugh... so much damage... at this rate, the collected materials will--!!" (She froze in place, a ringing sound echoes through her ears.) Supply Depot Princess: "THEY'RE HERE AGAIN!? Bombers! Launch now!!" (Back to the shipgirls' side.) Kaga: "Incoming heavy bomber flights. Intercepting now. Attack squadrons are now starting their bombing runs below. There doesn't seem to be any enemy fighters present." Akizuki: "Anti-air artillery on the ready!" Abukuma: "Midget submarines deployed! ETA on target is about ten minutes from now!" Kasumi: "Right! Haruna-''san''! Ashigara-''san''! We're set! Open fire now!!" Ashigara: "Here goes nothing!" Haruna: "Main guns! Commence firing!" (The shells roar through the horizon. They soon find their mark. Direct hits.) Supply Depot Princess: "Aagghhh!! Direct hits!?" "You're..still coming here... get out already...!" Kaga: "Report from scouts. We managed a total surprise ambush." Kasumi: "Good! Great job there, Kaga-''san''! Everyone, let's press on the attacks! Our objective is to burn it to the ground!" (Night time) Ashigara: (fires her final salvo of Type 3 Shells) "Fly, my pretties! Make it a wonderful fireworks festival tonight~!" (The shells scored yet some more clean hits on the Princess, finishing her off.) Supply Depot Princess: "AAAHHHHH!!! ... Gah, I can't move anymore... it's all burning now..." "Stop burning our materials... And we were collecting such more them...　Ah... but... the burning flames are...somehow..beautiful." Haruna: "A clean hit! Ashigara-''san'', that was great!" Ashigara: "Really!? I did it!" (Behind these two, Kasumi is looking on, the burning spectacle right before them.) Kasumi: (And just like that, it's over... just what was that jumbled memory of the previous Rei-go in my life all about? Does Ashigara-''san and Ooyodo-''san'' ever think about it?)'' Abukuma: "Kasumi-''chan'', looks like we're more or less done over here. Is it time to go home yet?" (while accompanying someone, whose silhouette is quickly taken note of by Akizuki.) Akizuki: "Abukuma-''san'', who's that you're bringing over here?" Abukuma: "Oh, this girl? The midget submarines saw her while returning from their attack runs." ????: "That figure... that uniform... could you be my sister, Akizuki nee-san?" Akizuki: "Sister?" ????: "Oh, right. I'm sorry. Fourth ship of the Akizuki-class destroyers, Hatsuzuki. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Akizuki: "You're Hatsuzuki!? ... Somehow you look different than what I'd imagine you would be. But finally, another sister of mine!" Haruna: "Isn't that great, Akizuki-''chan''?" Akizuki: "I'm still a bit surprised, but yes it is!" Kasumi: "Well, I guess with these we're done now. Let's return to base." Everyone in the fleet: "All right!" (As they depart from the site, Kasumi takes one last glance at the harbor now in flames.) --- 'Operation Shou-Go: Or Rather By Some Strange Twist Of Fate An Italian Cruiser Ended Up In Hokkaido' Ooyodo: "Congratulations on the completion of Operation Rei-Go, Admiral. ... Personally, I would've liked it if you could let me go along..." Admiral: "... Just for old times' sake, are you trying to say that?" Ooyodo: "Not really, but knowing you, Admiral... I guess it cannot be helped. You're a shrewd man like that. Most other Admirals I've seen would rather put on a show, showing how excellent and blessed by Lady Luck as they were." Admiral: "Excuse me for being a very boring Admiral, then." Ooyodo: "It's fine. After all, a guaranteed chance of success is better than having to gamble against Lady Luck for even a half-decent chance at all. It's best that if we leave our last Summer experience as our first and last loss..." Admiral: "That it will be. Say, it's time to review the final operation brief, isn't it?" Ooyodo: "Yes. And I believe it's a rather strange one this time around..." Admiral: "Oh?" Ooyodo: "Let's see what's in the header section of the brief... 'You are to sortie and establish contact with an Abyssal force steaming in the North. Secure Hokkaido from any possible attempts of invasion, though we are still figuring any motives the Abyssal forces might have to even attempt landing there." Admiral: "Wait, hold up. An Abyssal force steaming in the North...? What kind of business do they even have..." Ooyodo: "The officer in the Intelligence Department told me to tell you and everyone else asking that 'somehow the Main Headquarters pulled a voodoo shark and we are to rendezvous with another foreign ship around the areas'..." Admiral: (tilts his head in confusion) "Ooookkayyy... anyway, tell me the details on what we need. I don't want to waste too much time thinking." Ooyodo: "Two options, either a carrier task force or a surface task force. Your call, Admiral. Also, do you want to join the senior officers in their front line or...?" Admiral: "I have time for nothing. Nagato might be angry with me for this, but prestige is never in my dictionary. We'll conduct a major sweep in their (the senior officers' ) wake." --- 'Operation Shou-Go the First Part: Super-duper Simplified Version' Ooyodo: "Admiral, before we can proceed to the main operation area, the Headquarters have tasked us to load off supplies at an island near the area." Admiral: "... Just great... Anyway I don't plan to waste too much time here, so let's get on with it quick." (Author's note: I'm getting too lazy to write this so I'll just shorten this. I don't know why I became so obsessed with writing 'em really long when all I needed for my last Summer entry was several short entries.) (Needless to say, with the might of a combined transport fleet spearheaded by Mizuho, the team ended their transport runs without much incident.) Mizuho (in the Admiral's office after debriefing of the transport mission): (In the end our exploits ended up as a footnote, huh... well, Author-san backlogged this entry for almost over a month... whoops I'm not supposed to know things beyond the fourth wall. Get a grip, Mizuho! Back to the KanColle universe I go~) (Yet another Author's note: Right you are, Mizuho. I'm getting lazy but you getting aware of the fourth wall is not something I can just overlook. Off to forgetting you ever said that you go~) --- 'Operation Shou-Go the Second Part: The End of Winter' Admiral: "All right, so I want to go through this as quickly as we can. All right? Calling out names now, pay attention. I'm about to brief the details of our next operation. Finish this and we can call for a wrap-up on our role for this operation." "For this operation, I have chosen to go with a Surface Task Force. As such, after reviewing possible lineups in line with the amount of resources we have to expend for this operation, I hereby call upon the First Fleet, consisting of:" * Haruna * Mutsu * Nagato * Yamato * Maya * Kaga (The meeting room was filled with whispers after hearing these names.) "He's sure going all out..." "Wow, I think this is the first time he ever considered putting Yamato-san and the Nagato sisters in a single fleet." "Although I wish he'd put us alongside each other to make a set, but it's all right-NE! Haruna is the flagship so that is a good thing too-DESS!" Admiral: (noticing one of the noises in the chatter) "The rest of you Kongou sisters, you lot are to participate in support shelling, I'll get to your assigned fleets after this. Now, I'm announcing the Second Fleet, supporting the First..." * Abukuma * Yuudachi * Shigure * Choukai * Kitakami * Ooi Admiral: "And the first support fleet, pay attention now:" * Kongou * Kirishima * Zuikaku * Shoukaku * Murakumo * Hatsuharu Admiral: "And the second support fleet. You'll be tasked to strike the main enemy force, as per usual SOP for the second support fleets." * Hiei * Italia * Hiryuu * Souryuu * Yukikaze * Shimakaze Admiral: "And that takes care of names. Anyone has any questions?" (Nagato raises her hand.) Nagato: "Admiral, are we still going to be in a clean-up operation...?" Admiral: "Unfortunately yes. I'm sorry, Nagato, but like I've said earlier, prestige isn't exactly something I value over operation efficacy without suffering too much damage to recover from." Nagato: "Hmph... so it will be. It's hard to swallow for me, but at least you have your priorities set. I, Nagato, will see to it that I can fulfill your expectations." --- 'Operation Shou-Go The Second Part: The Operation - First Part (Aftermath Only)' Choukai: "Umm... Commander-''san''? May I say something?" Admiral: "What is it?" Choukai: "I think it's best if you... restructure the second fleet? As it is right now I don't see myself being of much use towards our operation... I'm getting the vibes of our first Fall operation here." Admiral: "... Come to think of it, you're right. Any suggestions?" Choukai: "Since the formation of the second fleet seems to be centered around utilizing pre-emptive torpedo strikes to its deadliest effects, I think you should let Kiso-''san'' go in my stead." Admiral: "Right... let's go with that then." Choukai: "Roger." --- 'Operation Shou-Go The Second Part: The Operation - Second Part' Yamato: "It's my first major operation since I got to your naval base, Admiral... but is my firepower here really necessary?" Admiral: "Yamato, did you not remember what happened during one of our trips around here...?" (Flashback time!) Battleship Princess: "YAAAA~~YY!! ♥♥♥♥ We meet agai~n! ♥" Admiral: "AUUGHH! OH NO!" Yamato: "Admiral!?" Nagato: "What the? Did she hit his trauma nerve or something!?" Haruna: "Don't let you touch the Admiral again! Haruna won't forgive that selfishness!" Mutsu: "You're not going anywhere near him, you hulking Abyssal." Maya: "Guh... how the hell does she keep joining their side of operations again and again!?" Kaga: "I will not give (him) up here." Yuudachi: "Stay away from Admiral-''san'' already, poi!!" Shigure: "Tsk. It's her again..." Ooi: (while the rest are busy forming a defensive barrier between Admiral and Battleship Princess) "Huh, so something like this happened. ... I totally could understand that Battleship Princess, though. Admiral does have shapely hips despite being a boy. Would totally tap that if I was in her place. His torpedo might be ripe yet untapped." Kitakami: (stares at Ooi with a poker face) "Ooi-cchi... did you just say what I think you just said?" Kiso: "You two! If you have time to dawdle around like that, help us as well! Two people in charge of torpedo salvoes is a bit too much when she's around!" Abukuma: "Geez!" (Flashback ends.) Yamato: "A-ah... now that you mention it..." Kaga: "We're approaching the next area. We should be on standby against any possible encounters from now." Nagato: "This time we're going to be more alert of that one's presence... Don't worry, Admiral, we got your back. ... In the straightest sense, I mean." (They soon make their way to an enemy encounter. Waiting for them on the other side is...) Battleship Princess x2: "HEEELLOOO SWEETIE~~!! ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥" Admiral: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70utG1L5bfU "OH MY GOD!!!"] Haruna: "There's two now!? Quick, everyone! Let's take both of them out!!" 'Operation Shou-Go The Second Part: Final Battle Part One' Admiral: (panting) "Gasp... hah... damn it!! I thought I was almost seeing the seabed back there." Haruna: "As long as Haruna is here, I won't let Admiral be caught by them!!" Mutsu: (scowling as she remembers the battle against the Battleship Princesses) "Likewise here, Haruna-''chan''." Nagato: "But still... to think there's more than just one of her. That's just... troublesome." ????: "And you're about to meet the next one here~~ Hello again. ♥" (The group turned towards the source of the voice. Of course, it had to be yet another one.) Admiral: (groaning) "Oh my God. Why do you keep popping up almost everywhere we go..." ????: "Battleship Princess... what are you doing, talking to useless trash?" Admiral: "And here comes my target. You see, Heavy Cruiser Princess, I have nothing personal against you... provided you can spare your trash talk that is. But since you don't have any intention to do so, then I shall talk on equal terms against you as well." Heavy Cruiser Princess: "Hmpf..." Admiral/Heavy Cruiser Princess: "SINK." --- 'Operation Shou-Go The Second Part: Final Battle Part Two' Heavy Cruiser Princess: "UAAARGH! CURSE YOU...!!" Admiral: "Curse you back! Just give it up. We here are more than happy to drill even more holes through you the more you resist!" Battleship Princess: "With this kind of light fleet? Ufu~ ♥" (Directing all her guns to his fleet, she fires off all of them.) Kiso: "A saturation attack!? Admiral, it's dangerous! Get out of the wa--" (The attacks hits Kiso.) Admiral: "Kiso!!" (The smoke clears.) Kiso: "Guh... that was quite something... but well, it's just gotten a bit cooler." Battleship Princess: "Hmpf...!!" Kiso: "You seem to be forgetting something, Battleship Princess. Everyone in this fleet save for Yuudachi are all very trigger happy to let our fishes run loose in your path right now. And guess what, you just made it easier for me to do it." Shigure: "Too bad." (Shigure and Kiso let their torpedoes run free in the water, headed towards their two targets. And they soon find their marks...) Battleship Princess: "UUGHHH!! ... You... got me... good... your Admiral... raised you well... Goodbye~ ♥" Kiso: "You're sinking and you still have the time to be that cheery... Oh well. I'm pretty sure you'll be around again just to screw with us like that, won't you." Heavy Cruiser Princess: "How could I be defeated... by useless trash like you...... Oh, how I regret not killing you... This is...... Wait... doesn't this mean... my soul... my body... I see... so that's what this means... So I actually am..." Admiral: "Yes you are. Now go to sleep..." Kiso: "I guess that marks the end of our clean-up operation with our victory." Admiral: "Yes. Let's return to base." (And return to base they do.) Ooi: "Is it me or Admiral doesn't seem to remember we're here at all?" Kitakami: "I'm pretty sure he does. Just, let's go home already, Ooi-cchi." (They return to base and finds an "Operation Ended" party waiting for them.) ''----- WINTER 2016 OPERATION END -----'' Author's notes: All right that was one hell of a lazy write-up. But seriously Summer 2015 write up had lesser stuff written in them per section, I feel like I need to find a way to get back to that some time. Anyway! It's time to move on to new ideas and stuff. Thing is I've already missed ideas for Valentine's, Setsubun, and now even White Day as well. Oh well. Time to give this a rest until I somehow find an attractive incentive to fuel more ideas for write-ups like this later. Category:Blog posts